Complicated
by QueenHime
Summary: Every women are hipocrytes, and every men are bastard, or, gay.
1. chapter 1

Hinata tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya persahabatan antara perempuan dan laki laki tanpa ada cinta atau nafsu. Bagi Hinata, semua perempuan itu hipocrytes, dan semua laki laki itu bajingan, atau gay. Tapi biar bagaimanapun juga Hinata tidak keberatan menjalin persahabatan dengan jenis orang seperti itu, walaupun hatinya berkali kali dihantam badai bernama 'patah hati'.

*

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Complicated

.

Warning: Typo everywhere, OOC, bahasa-non baku

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

"Hinata.. Hoi, Hinata.." Sakura menggedor pintu kamar kost Hinata yang dipasangi peredam yang sialnya murahan, sehingga suara cempreng setengah fals Hinata yang sedang berkaraoke menyanyikan lagu Bad blood milik Taylor Swift dengan aksen aneh yang dilebih lebihkan dan terdengar 'ewhh' masih terdengar sampai ke telinga Sakura walaupun tidak terlalu kencang.

" _CAUSE BABY NOW WE GOT BAA~D BLAA~D.. YOU KNOW IT USED TO BE MAA~D LAA~VE.."_

"HINATA NO BAKA, CEPAT KELUAR. KAU TIDAK INGAT JAM PERTAMA JAM MADARA-SENSEI? KAU MAU DAPAT NILAI F HEH?!" Sakura menggebrak gebrak pintu kamar Hinata dengan kedua tangannya tidak sabar karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 sementara perjalanan dari kosan ke gedung kampus paling tidak memakan waktu setengah jam dan jam 8 nanti mata kuliah pertama diisi Madara-sensei yang terkenal killer dan hobi membuat mahasiswanya mengulang mata kuliah yang sama semester selanjutnya.

" _SO TAKE A LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DAA~N.. CAUSE BABY NOW WE GOT BAD BLOOD.._ "

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Sasuke dengan tergesa melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga kosan. Mereka 1 kost, hanya berbeda kamar dan lantai. Kost mereka semacam rumah susun 2 tingkat dengan 10 kamar di bawah yang dihuni perempuan dan 10 kamar diatas yang dihuni laki laki yang kamar mandinya ada di masing masing kamarnya.

"Hinata ini loh. Digedor gedor dari tadi nggak keluar. Mana sudah jam segini.."

"Dobrak saja. Tapi kau yang ganti rugi kalau pintunya rusak. Minggir." Sasuke mulai mengambil ancang ancang untuk menendang pintu kamar kost Hinata.

" _NOW WE GOT PRAA~BLAM.. AND I DON'T THINK WE CAN SAAL~V DEM.. YA MADE A REALLY DEEP CAA~T.. AND BABY NOW WE GOT BAD BLOOD!"_

BRAAKKKK

Pintu kamar Hinata terbuka dan mempertontonkan Hinata yang sedang berjingkrak jingkrak diatas kasur berantakannya sambil berteriak teriak menyanyikan lagu si Swift yang tentunya semakin memekakkan telinga karena pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka. Sasuke melirik jam dibelakang Hinata. Jam 7:15. Untung sebagian besar penghuni kost sudah berangkat ke kampusnya masing masing.

" _Band-aids don't fix bullet holes.. You say sorry just for show.. If you love like that you live with ghosts.._ " Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Sakura sambil nyengir yang dibalas pelototan Sakura yang seolah berkata ' _you bitch and you waste my time'._ _"Band-aids don't fix bullet holes. HEY! You say sorry just for show. HEY! If you live like that, you live with ghosts. HEY HEY! IF YOU LOVE LIKE THAT BLOOD RUNS COLD. CAUSE BABY NOW WE GOT BAA.._. AWWW APASIH SAKURA KAU MENGGANGGU SAJA?" Hinata terjatuh ke kasurnya setelah dilempat bantal oleh Sakura.

"APA APA? MENURUTMU JAM BERAPA SEKARANG HEH?" Sakura menarik selimut yang ditindih Hinata dan menarik sebelah kaki Hinata sampai terjatuh ke lantai.

"Awww.. Cantik cantik bar bar..Jam tujuh seperempat. Ada masalah?" Hinata memasang tampang polos dan tidak bersalahnya setelah mematikan speaker yang tersambung dengan ponselnya.

"KAU ITU BODOH ATAU APA? JAM PERTAMA ITU JAMNYA MADARA-SENSEI. BAKA. KAU MAU MENGULANG SEMESTER DEPAN?" Sakura berteriak kesal karena dirinya sudah panik setengah mati sementara yang ditunggu tunggu masih belum melakukan apa apa. " "Cepat bersiap. Kita sudah hampir terlambat. Atau jangan jangan.." Sakura yang sudah menurunkan nada bicaranya mendadak mendekatkan badannya ke arah Hinata dan mengendus endus kemudian menyipitkan matanya kepada Hinata "Jangan bilang kau belum mandi." yang hanya dibalas cengiran Hinata

"ASTAGAA ADA YA MANUSIA JOROK MACAM KAU! CEPAT MASUK KAMAR MANDI!" geram Sakura sambil memukulkan bantal berulang kali kearah Hinata yang berlari sambil tertawa terbahak bahak memasuki kamar mandi. Sasuke yang melihat dari luar hanya tertawa kecil dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada ada saja."

*

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah segar dan wangi, kemudian duduk di depan meja belajar yang merangkap sebagai meja rias dan mulai mengoleskan pelembab serta bedak tipis dan lipstick berwarna peach di wajahnya. Oh, dan tentu saja terimakasih banyak pada Sakura yang sudah membereskan kamarnya -melipat selimut, menata tempat tidur, mencabut kabel speaker dan charger handphone- yang tanpanya tentu saja kamar Hinata tidak akan membereskan dirinya sendiri.

"Selesai. Ayo berangkat." Hinata menarik tangan Sakura keluar kamar dan mengunci pintu. Hari ini dia mengenakan kaos putih dengan kata kata motivasi dan vest denim indigo dipadukan dengan celana jeans andalan dan sneakers merah kesayangannya. Sangat kontras dengan Sakura yang memakai atasan tanpa lengan berwarna putih bermotif floral dan skinny jeans serta flat shoes coklat.

"Sasu-kun mau bareng?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku mau menjemput Ino dulu." ujar Sasuke sambil memainkan kunci motor di tangannya. "Ayo keluar." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat parkir disusul oleh Hinata dan Sakura.

"Hubunganmu dan Ino sudah sejauh apa Sas?" Sakura membuka suara yang disambut lirikan tajam dari Hinata.

"Mm.. sejauh.." Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Hinata dan Sakura sambil berbisik "mau tau aja apa mau tau banget?"

"Urusai!" Hinata menempeleng kepala Sasuke yang sudah memakai helm geram. Yang ditempeleng hanya tertawa terbahak sambil menaiki motor dan menstarternya.

"Jadi mau tau nggak nih?" Sasuke menggoda kedua gadis disampingnya ini.

"Nggak. Kita sudah bisa menebak."

" _Good_. Berarti aku tidak perlu repot repot menjelaskan. Soalnya nggak bisa dijelaskan pakai kata kata sih. Ha ha ha..." Kemudian meng-gas motornya kencang.

"SIALAN!" teriak Sakura yang dibalas tawa keras dari Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar tangan kedua gadis ini saling berpegangan. Saling menguatkan.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** **Err.. Hai?** **Ini pertama kalinya Queen bikin multichapter di ffn, karena biasanya hanya membuat oneshoot. Kalau ada yang merasa familiar dengan cerita ini, jelas saja, karena cerita ini sudah pernah dipublish di Wattpad, namun bukan dengan karakter Naruto. Sekarang Queen mencoba re-publish dengan menggunakan karakter Naruto, dan hanya dipublish di ffn. Bukan bagaimana, tapi Queen merasa antusiasme reader lebih tinggi di ffn daripada di Wattpad.** **Oh ya, untuk cerita cerita sebelumnya, mohon maaf karena tidak pernah membalas review, karena, sejujurnya Queen uhuk tidak bisa uhuk membalas uhuk reviewnya uhuk. Atau lebih tepatnya, emm, tidaktahucaranya. Jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya *ojigi***


	2. chapter 2

Hinata tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya persahabatan antara perempuan dan laki laki tanpa ada cinta atau nafsu. Bagi Hinata, semua perempuan itu hipocrytes, dan semua laki laki itu bajingan, atau gay. Tapi biar bagaimanapun juga Hinata tidak keberatan menjalin persahabatan dengan jenis orang seperti itu, walaupun hatinya berkali kali dihantam badai bernama 'patah hati'.

*

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Complicated

.

Warning: Typo everywhere, OOC, bahasa-non baku

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

Hari ini cukup tenang bagi Hinata dan Sakura, tidak termasuk pagi yang cukup menguras keringat dan otak. Tadi selepas Sasuke pergi, Hinata dan Sakura berboncengan berangkat ke kampus. Kebut kebutan dengan pengendara lainnya mengejar waktu yang sangat mepet. Sempat tadi ada anak SMA kurangajar yang menyerempet motor yang dikendarai Hinata yang berakhir dengan perang urat syaraf di tengah jalan raya yang mengakibatkan kemacetan kecil -yang untungnya polisi segera datang dan menengahi, dan untungnya Hinata bisa menunjukkan semua surat penunjang kelengkapan berkendara, sementara si anak SMA harus ikut ke kantor polisi karena tidak mempunyai SIM dan tidak memakai helm. Yah, 1 untuk Hinata dan 0 untuk si anak SMA kurangajar. Meskipun hasilnya mereka harus terlambat datang 10 menit dan meskipun Madara-sensei berbaik hati mengijinkan mereka masuk dan mengikuti kuis, mereka harus kehilangan 10 menit waktu untuk menjawab soal kuis yang cukup sulit.

Saat ini Hinata dan Sakura sedang duduk dikantin dan menikmati semangkuk ramen berkuah yang meskipun harganya sangat murah tetapi rasanya nendang dan porsinya luar biasa.

"Ini semua gara gara kamu Hin, coba tadi pagi nggak jejeritan nggak jelas seperti itu, pasti kita nggak terlambat. Mana tadi ada 12 nomer yang nggak kejawab lagi." Sakura menggerutu sambil menambahkan sambal bersendok sendok ke dalam mangkuk ramennya.

"Tsk, santai Sak, memang dasar Madara-sensei yang lebay. Masa kuis 50 soal. Aku juga cuma mengisi separuhnya. Itupun nggak tahu benar atau salah. Hahaha" ujar Hinata sambil menyeruput minumannya tak terima disalahkan.

"Nggak. Lo yang salah. Time is money."

"Gayanya time is money. Emang pelacur yang menghitung waktu kencan per jam."

"Short time service. Dasar kampungan."

"Situ tau amat? Situ pernah jadi pelacur?"

"You bitch."

"Masa bodo. Yang penting nggak kalah dari anak SMA tadi." Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan mengingat ekspresi anak SMA yang digelandang polisi tadi pagi.

"Bitch!" umpat Sakura, namun diacuhkan Hinata.

"Hai cewek.. Boleh gabung nggak?" Hinata mendongak dan menatap jijik -yang tentunya cuma bercanda- pada makhluk didepannya. Naruto. Sementara dibelakangnya ada Sasuke yang berjalan sambil merangkul pinggang Ino.

"Nggak boleh. Udah dibooking temen gue." ucap Sakura ketus.

"Nama eike Naruko. Temen yey siapa namanya? Kenalin ke eike boleh kali cyin." ucap Naruto dengan logat banci yang menjijikan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Temen gue namanya Naruto. Dia cowok. Dan dia macho."

"Gue Naruto, dan gue macho." ucap Naruto dengan suara bariton yang dibuat buat.

"Ha ha ha.. Sumpah jijik banget deh Nar. Nggak cocok deh ngomong pakai suara ngebass kaya gitu." Hinata tertawa sampai air matanya menetes dari sudut matanya.

"What's wrong?" tanya Naruto masih dengan suara bariton yang dibuat buat. "Eh tapi sumpah ya capek ngomong gitu. Sakit leher gue lama lama. Eh mau pesen apa lo Sas, No? Biasa aja ya?" Naruto kembali dengan suara aslinya yang serak serak kering agak fals mirip orang penyakitan dan duduk dibangku di seberang Hinata sambil menanyakan pesanan Sasuke dan Ino, disusul mereka berdua yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"JII-SAN MISO RAMEN TIGA ES TEHNYA TIGA" teriak Naruto kepada Teuchi-san, pemilik kedai ramen di seberang kantin.

"OKE" Teuchi-san menjawab dengan tidak kalah kerasnya.

"JANGAN PAKAI LAMA YA." yang dibalas Teuchi-san dengan acungan jempol.

"Urusai, baka! Jalan kan bisa nggak usah teriak." Hinata melotot sambil melemparkan segumpal tissue kearah Naruto.

"Yeee.. suka suka gue. Mulut mulut gue." timpal Naruto sengit.

"Pesen makanan aja suaranya kenceng. Giliran ditanyain dosen mlempem." cibir Sakura dari seberang meja.

"Masalah lo apasih sama gue Sak?" Naruto menatap Sakura yang masih sibuk menghabiskan ramennya.

"Shut up ganks. Gue nggak tau masalah kalian berdua itu apa. Yang gue tau, gue laper, dan gue mau makan." Ino memelototi kedua temannya ketika pesanan mereka sampai di meja. "Nar, bayar." perintah Ino kepada Naruto yang mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkan kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Ino, mau tau masalah mereka?" tanya Hinata sambil mengacungkan sendoknya kearah Ino yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ino. "Masalah mereka itu ya perasaan yang belum selesai. Sama sama suka tapi nggak ada yang mau ngaku. Gengsi doang digedein, giliran salah satu jalan sama orang lain bisanya nangis kejer." ujar Hinata cuek tapi frontal. Yang disindir sama sama memelototi Hinata garang. "Lho, salah gue dimana? Bener kan? Aww.." Hinata memegangi tulang keringnya yang ditendang cukup keras oleh Naruto.

"Masalah lo apa sih Hin?"

"Gue sih nggak punya masalah. Yg jadi masalah kan elo," Hinata mengusap usap tulang keringnya kemudian mengacungkan sendoknya ke arah Naruto "dan elo" kearah Sakura "berdua itu hipocrytes banget tau nggak. Kalian berdua itu sama sama suka, tapi elo" Hinata menunjuk Sakura lagi "terlalu gengsi buat ngomong, dan elo" kali ini dia menunjuk Naruto "ogah ogahan nunjukin perasaan lo. Lo diem diem aja. Apa menurut lo cewek bisa tau kalo lo suka sama dia tapi lo diem aja? Nggak bro. Cewek itu makhluk baperan yang apa apa pake hati. Cewek itu pengen dimengerti. Pengen elo romantis. Pengen elo ngomong duluan. Apalagi macem Sakura." Sakura melirik Hinata dengan sinis. "Berapa kali aja Sakura ngodein elo Nar, tapi elonya terlalu goblok untuk peka."

"Bravo.." Sasuke bertepuk tangan kencang "Gue harus standing applause nih.."

"Lo berdiri burung lo gue tendang Sas." Hinata bersiap siap menendang Sasukw dari bawah mejanya.

"Nggak. Serius. Gue terkesima dengan omongan lo barusan. Ya nggak yang?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ino yang sedang melap mulutnya dengan tissue.

"Iya. Gue baru tau Hinata bisa ngomong kaya gitu."

"Jadi, Hin, gimana dengan kami?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'maksud lo' dari Hinata. "Ya maksudnya lo taulah masalah kami. Lo punya kata kata bijak buat kami nggak?"

"Ada."

"Apa?" Sasuke dan Ino mencondongkan badan kearah Hinata.

"Hati hati hamil."

"SIALAN!" Teriak Ino sambil melemparkan sedotan bekasnya kearah Hinata yang disambut tawa yang menggelegar dari Hinata, Sakura, dan Naruto yang menghebohkan seisi kantin.

 **TBC**


End file.
